


Risk

by manta_rey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, JediFest, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta_rey/pseuds/manta_rey
Summary: Raising a Force sensitive under the Empire's nose was never going to be stress-free





	Risk

His daughter sat straight-backed and alert, chubby arms outstretched as she tried to balance a starfighter on the block tower Bail had just built for her. Her small face screwed up in determination, she barely noticed her father re-entering the room.

_“Leia!” _Bail was at her side in an instant.__

____

____

Concentration broken, she lost grip of the fighter and it plummeted into the tower, sending both crashing to the ground. Leia wailed.

As he held her, Bail thanked the stars no one else had been around to see the toddler Princess of Alderaan levitating toys with her mind.

This time.


End file.
